<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you trying to save my soul? by Alylessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233536">Are you trying to save my soul?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa'>Alylessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло пятнадцать лет с того дня, как она выписалась из больницы. Но даже спустя столько лет Александрия помнила его - Роя, своего Черного Бандита, чьи истории отпечатались в ее памяти ярче, чем краски на холсте у художника. <br/>И в день своего двадцатилетия она решается на один шаг, который должен изменить всю ее судьбу. Но перед тем, как совершить этот шаг, она пишет ему письмо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandria/Roy Walker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you trying to save my soul?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ох уж этот Тарсем Сингх! Настоящий художник! Ох уж эта маленькая Катинка, чья героиня вселила надежду в сердце Роя и в мое тоже... Ох уж этот Ли! Я влюбилась в него, всем сердцем и душой! Как бы я ни противилась, но ты, чертенок, покорил мое сердце, как и Рой сыгранный тобою. Ох уж это "Запределье", которое удивило меня, поразило и вдохновило. И я надеюсь, что я тоже когда-нибудь найду свою "странную парочку"...</p><p>Писала фанфик под симфонию "7:2 Allegretto" Людовига Ван Бетховена.</p><p>Рисунок, который также вдохновил меня на этот фанфик, который я бы хотела видеть как обложку моего скромного творения. К сожалению, не знаю кто художник. Но если кто-то из вас, дорогие читатели знает, то просьба написать мне. http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/VuDD10OfpvU.1394992869.jpg</p><p>Обложка к фанфику, сделанная мной: http://fanfics.me/fanart7764</p><p>P.S. Дату используемую в фике брала приблизительную, так как в оригинале она не указана.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ну, здравствуй, Рой!<br/>Странный я человек... Пишу письмо другу, хотя понятия не имею, где ты находишься. Но это не так уж и важно. Я напишу тебе много писем и отправлю их все в тот же день, как узнаю твой адрес. А пока буду только записывать свои воспоминания, чтобы не упустить ничего важного. Не хочется потом писать тебе длиннющее письмо, не зная с чего начать и на чем закончить. Лучше я напишу тебе целый дневник, состоящий из писем. Думаю, тебе это понравится. <br/>Что же, давай начнем! Сегодня восемнадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот тридцать шестого года, мне исполняется двадцать лет, и я на пороге самого грандиозного поступка в своей жизни.<br/>Я сижу на крыше одного из бухарестских замков со старым потрепанным рюкзаком на спине, в котором только самое необходимое, и в последний раз смотрю на этот прекрасный город. А внизу старый уличный музыкант в изношенной и грязной одежде играет на не менее старой и потрепанной скрипке одну из симфоний Бетховена, и под эту музыку город кажется еще более волшебным, чем он есть на самом деле. Но теперь в Бухаресте меня ничто не держит.<br/>Да, Рой, я все такая же «бандитка», готовая лезть куда угодно и за чем угодно — начиная от апельсинов, кончая пилюлями. <br/>И да, я выучила английский. Хотя сейчас, когда я вспоминаю, как смешно ты морщился, пытаясь понять меня и ту чепуху, которую я несла, мне хочется все забыть, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на это. Но потом я вспоминаю все то, что хочу тебе сказать, и понимаю, что не зря проторчала столько лет за учебниками, ведь мне столько всего хочется рассказать тебе, и того унылого словарного запаса, который у меня был во время нашей последней встречи, попросту не хватило бы, чтобы описать все мои чувства и мысли. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что и сейчас мне хватит слов...<br/>Знаешь, все эти годы я неустанно думала о тебе, о том, что было, что есть и что будет... Не скажу, что я помню все до мельчайших подробностей, но те истории, которые ты мне рассказывал, отпечатались в моей памяти, как краски на холсте. Я никогда не забуду ту жестокую сказку сломленного человека, и пусть в то время я еще не осознавала всех тонкостей твоих рассказов, но у меня были годы, чтобы понять все это, впрочем, как и многое другое.<br/>Странно все получается, Рой... Судьба и вправду интересная штука. В те дни в больнице я вернула тебя к жизни и дала надежду, хотя, опять же, не понимала этого, но что самое интересное — спустя годы уже ты дал мне надежду и вернул к жизни. <br/>В самые тяжелые моменты своей жизни я повторяла про себя, что не согнусь, не сломлюсь, не упаду, не сдамся, не умру, пока не увижу тебя хотя бы еще один раз. Я преодолевала множество трудностей и препятствий с твоим именем на губах. А когда было совсем невыносимо, я углублялась в свои воспоминания и вызывала твой образ в своей памяти: растрепанные каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, высокие скулы, изящные руки с длинными тонкими пальцами. Я постоянно прокручивала в голове все моменты, связанные с тобой, чтобы не забыть тебя — нашу первую и последнюю встречу; то, как я крала хлеб для причастия и всегда половину откусывала сама, а вторую отдавала тебе; твои слезы, когда ты рассказывал мне последнюю часть «эпоса». Я хранила эти моменты в своей памяти как самую хрупкую и бесценную драгоценность. Хотя многое уже и позабылось, но эти моменты я не забывала никогда.<br/>А еще я ходила в кино. Постоянно. Мне не нужны были ни одежда, ни вкусная еда, ни книжки, ни всякие побрякушки или что еще там интересует девушек моего возраста — только эти волшебные моменты, когда я внимательно смотрела на экран в надежде увидеть тебя... И я видела: в парне, спрыгнувшем с поезда; в одном из разбойников, которые гнались за принцессой; в пирате, который готов был идти за своим капитаном до самого конца; в рабе, который восстал против своего хозяина, и еще в сотнях различных персонажей. <br/>Ты был моим героем и до сих пор им остался. И я, как один из героев твоих сказок, собираюсь бежать навстречу своей судьбе, вслед за своим Черным Бандитом. <br/>Помнишь, ты спросил меня: «Ты собираешься спасти мою душу?» — а я тогда не знала, что тебе ответить... Так вот, теперь знаю: да! Да, я хочу спасти твою душу, наши души! И я готова пройти все испытания и множество стран, отделяющих меня от тебя, вытерпеть все невзгоды, которые готовит мне судьба на моем нелегком пути. Ведь самое главное — я знаю, что ты жив! Я чувствую это, а остальное — неважно. Важно только то, что я приду за тобой. Так что жди меня, Рой Уолкер, я скоро буду!<br/>Я совершу свое путешествие, пройду свой «эпос», чтобы освободить своего милого друга из этой страшной сказки и рассказать о том, что так рвется из глубин души. И у этой сказки будет счастливый конец! Так что не смей мне его портить!<br/>Помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что мы странная парочка? И это воистину так! Мы и вправду странная парочка: парень, который бежит от мечты, и девушка, которая гонится за нею...<br/>Целую тебя, твоя Александрия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>